Sweet Temptations
by akaisha0
Summary: Perhaps Karasu never really died, who will he confront first? What will he say? And furthur more, how will they handle it? Contains YAOI.


Yasuo's note/Warnings: Look this story is a Karasu x Kurama fic, so its YAOI don't complain 'cause you had your warning flames will be ignored. This story was made out of spite of a horny night, so don't ask why I did it or why I used this couple or why its short 'cause it doesn't matter. Just read, enjoy, and review. Also forgive the grammar (as usual) Bitch about it and I'll shoot you, understand?  
  
  


His fight with Karasu had long since been over but Kurama still felt cold. Kurama sat upright against the wall; his knees huddled close to him. His fellow teammates had often tended to him but he always ignored. Kurama wouldn't speak to anyone nor would he move outside the shivering of his body. Kurama had refused to have medical attention despite the greatness of all his wounds. Kurama could not feel a thing he killed someone today. It was nothing new, that was true of course, but perhaps living this ningen life had made him to weak and soft at heart after all.  
  


"Kurama?"  
  


Kurama didn't even lift his eyes to meet the girl of whom this voice belonged, but he knew it was Botan. 

When she was only answered by silence she knew he would not speak, so she continued. "Its been requested that I take you to the hospital wing of this stadium."  
  


Kurama didn't budge however. He sat silently, unmoving.

"Kurama, please don't make this any harder then it has to be." When she said that, Kurama's eyes shifted upward to look at her. Botan kneeled down beside Kurama and put his arm around her neck. She mostly expected him to resist but when he stood up with much ease she knew he was going to obey.  
  


Along the way Kurama mostly leaned on her as he limped along. The halls were nearly completely linoleum tile and very long. No lamps were available, however windows did allow light to seep into their path. The intersection of hallways vastly approached ad they advanced.  
  


"Are you all right, Kurama"  
  


Kurama barely turned to her but as he did he chuckled a bit. It was a relief to Botan that he would at  
least respond now; she smiled to herself and looked outward but stood in horror and disbelief at what she  
saw. 

Not far ahead she would have sworn to see the tall, sadistic, raven-haired man that was supposed to be dead. She turned to see if Kurama saw him, too. Kurama stood petrified, his eyes were clouded and he  
looked pale, very pale.  
  


Near moments later Kurama fell to his hands and knees violently choking up globs of blood.  
  


"Kurama!"  
  


Botan instantly kneeled beside him trying to ease his breathing and keep him from coughing up the red fluid any longer. However she was unsuccessful and the gagging continued until Kurama's body had had enough and collapsed slipping into unconsciousness.  
  


Botan's eyes turned back to the hall but she saw nothing more.  
  


  
'What was that?'

  
Hiei quickly turned trying to figure where the loss of energy he sensed came from. As he finally pinpointed the direction he stepped back.  
  


'The fox went that way, hadn't he? Yes, he had gone there with that wretched girl... and that's where he  
went.' Hiei turned, and saw Koenma looking at him apparently he felt it too. Hiei thought for a moment  
before deciding to investigate it.  
  


  
Botan had no idea what to do, she needed help in getting Kurama to the medical wing of this place but she couldn't leave him here. Botan looked up immediately as she heard footsteps echoing down the corridor. Her eyes soon came to rest upon the short, spiky haired demon. She was relieved that someone had come. She kept silent, however, until Hiei had stopped in front of them.  
  


"What happened here, might I ask?"  
  


"He fainted."  
  


"I can figure that out, but as for the blood?"  
  


"He threw it up. He was fine until..." Botan's voice trailed off.  
  


"Until what?"  
  


Botan wasn't sure what to say. Had what they seen been real? Surely not, Kurama's plants had eaten  
Karasu... she saw it. She shivered at the thought.

"Well?"  
  


"...Until we got…here. But now isn't the time for questions I have to get Kurama to medical attention."  
  


"And you need help, don't you?"  
  


"Well, yes."  
  


"Then move."  
  


When Botan stepped out of the way Hiei picked Kurama up and slung him over his shoulder with slightly more respect then an over sized doll.  
  


"What should we do about the blood?"  
  


"Leave it, it's not our concern."   
  


Botan begged to differ but Hiei had already begun walking off.   
  


"Go back and tell Koenma that Kurama is fine. If he wishes check up on him he'll have to handle it with  
the staff."  
  


Botan nodded and turned the opposite direction of Hiei as she continued on.  
  


  
It took around five minutes, but at last she had reached the actual tournament grounds, Koenma's eyes  
were already on her. Botan strode up to him before speaking.  
  


"Koenma-sama?"  
  


"Yes, Botan-chan, what is it?"  
  


"Kurama is with Hiei, now. He's taking him to the medical area to revive treatment."  
  


"And you needed help in getting him there?"  
  


"Well, he passed out along the way, sir."  
  


"As I thought. Would you have any clue as to why?"  
  


"Well," Botan was going to tell him about what she saw, but out of fear of him thinking her silly she kept quiet. "No, sir. I don't know"  
  


Koenma could tell she was lying. This only furthered his suspicions. 'Hmmm' Koenma thought to himself as he slowly turned away from Botan.  
  


  
~One Year Later~  
  


  
Things had been calm lately in Ningenkai and Reikai and the team wasn't needed as much. Yusuke had gone back to school and tried making sure his mother didn't do anything stupid. Kuwabara had also returned to school and his friends. He kept up his honor code and stayed out of trouble, it was rare him and Yusuke interacted with each other despite all the time they had spent together and trust in friendship that had formed. Hiei had returned to Mukuro's palace in Makai once more to serve as her heir. Kurama ad returned to Shirori and attended a private school not far from his home. 

However the happiness found in returning to their normal lives faded in Kurama as months later labeled the day of Shirori's death. Kurama had been visited frequently by people wishing to pay their respects and make sure Kurama was fine.   
  


When Kurama had originally decided to send his soul into the womb of a pregnant mother and be born a  
ningen child, he decided he had to leave after seen years, giving enough time for his wounds to heal. In  
those seven years he had grown attached to his human mother and at length decided to stay until her death.  
  


He had never expected it so soon... He couldn't go yet anyway, to many things needed arranging. Koenma had already granted him release of his sentence subsequently now he was allowed back in Makai when it suited him... but he wasn't ready.  
  


  
It had been a gloomy day, and this evening was no better. Kurama was on his way "home". Only the dim street lamps lining the cement darkly veiled the streets. It had been raining all day so carious puddles were spotted wherever. 

Kurama didn't mind that his hair was soaked and his body trembled at the water's icy touch, he only focused on getting to his location. This was his block, as he knew, and he could make out his house through the pouring rain. But as he came closer it became more and more apparent someone was  
outside the gate. 

Kurama quickened his pace as to see to this matter quicker, after all what if the person was hurt? As he came closer he called out to them, "Are you all right?"  
  


He was returned no response. 

Kurama ran up to the figure and knelt beside them he reached his hand out but the figure suddenly bolted away from the touch.  
  


"Who are you," Kurama asked.  
  


"I think you know."  
  


The man looked up at Kurama. Though most his face was masked by his damp hair, Kurama recognized him immediately.  
  


Karasu.  
  


Kurama stepped back in utter shock. 

"I thought you'd be happy to see me." Karasu chuckled in his dark menacing way. "Why are you here?"  
  


Kurama stood up to his full height trying to hide his true inner coward. "Well..."  
  


Karasu's eyes turned toward the ground as Kurama's own followed. A pool of blood mixed with rain rested around him. It was then Kurama became aware of the red tints of Karasu's black cloak.  
  


"I'm dying, Kurama." Karasu said at length. 

Kurama was speechless as he saw the blood spilling from underneath the gray mask.   
  


The demon's (is Karasu a demon? I think he's human or a mix but who cares?) eyes soon closed as he fell upon the pavement.  
  


Kurama knew he wasn't dead, but very weak. Other questions rose in his mind but now wasn't the time; he had to ten to Karasu's wounds. 

Kurama gently lifted Karasu off the ground. He was surprisingly lighter then he thought he'd be. Kurama carried him inside and let him rest on his bed.  
  


  
Hours later Karasu awoke. His eyes shot open to reveal his unfamiliar surroundings. He tried to sit  
up but a sharp pain kept him down.  
  


"You shouldn't try to move."   
  


Karasu's eyes turned to his side to see Kurama sitting on the side of the bed beside him. "You.."  
  


"Yes, I rescued you. Now you should tell me why you're here... and how-"  
  


"You never killed me. You of all fiends should know I wasn't there to finish the battle. It was a illusion,  
Kurama."

  
"Why'd you come back?"  
  


"I missed you."   
  


Karasu reached up, despite the pain, and touched Kurama's cheek.  
  


"That's a lie,"  
  


Kurama put his hand atop Karasu's and removed it from contact.  
  


"Have I ever lied to you?"  
  


Kurama hesitated, it was true. Karasu never really had lied to him before. Kurama was at a loss of words  
but being the once witty Youko thief he was still able to give clever dialogue. 

"There's no better time to start."  
  


"But why would I want to?"  
  


Karasu drew Kurama's hand to his lips, laying a gentle kiss on the tops of his fingers. Much to Karasu's surprise the Youko didn't retreat his hand.  
"You should rest." Is all he said.

  
"But how can I? Without you here, I'd never lie in sleep."  
  


"Well you better learn to."  
  


"Oh?"  
  


Karasu grabbed Kurama's arm and pulled him down until their lips barely touched. A grin came to Karasu's face as he gazed into the serious, emerald gaze of Kurama.   
"I don't think it'll be possible, or necessary."  
  


"What are you getting at?"  
  


"This," At that Karasu moved his hand to the back of Kurama's head and eagerly pulled him down, his lips crushing Kurama's own. Karasu invaded Kurama's mouth taking it hostage and it wasn't long later until Kurama had no other choice but to surrender into this sweet temptation. Knowing of his success Karasu furthered his plan. 

Taking Kurama closer Karasu found it easier to maneuver Kurama onto the bed beneath him. Karasu broke away from the kiss only to lead a new trail of hot kisses down Kurama's neck. Kurama argued with himself whether he wanted his or not but whichever he decided there was nothing he could do, anyway. 

His throat felt dry and unwilling to support sound, his hands and arms were numb and refusing his command, he was nothing more then a lifeless doll now He had no choice but to lie limply and allow this.   
  


Besides, Kurama was somewhat getting used to this and willing to give in. Karasu soon noticed that and smiled inwardly at how victorious he had been so far. It seemed he was willing to risk quite a bit for this considering he was on the verge of death and his injury was still great. 

It was now Karasu's turn to quarrel with himself on rather to continue or not. His body wanted this so badly as it had since the first time he saw Kurama, smelled him, tasted him... he wanted this but his conscious warned him against it, though he didn't listen. 

A dying man deserved a bit of happiness and greed before death, didn't he? Karasu chose to heed this rather then his warnings and continue on. Kurama's view on allowing this suddenly shifted as he felt the scarlet liquid and remembered Karasu was still hurt and still in danger. 

It was now that, Kurama forced life into his body and made it cooperate. He tried to push Karasu away and force their eyes to meet. Karasu agreed to this and willingly separated himself from Kurama. Their eyes met once more and Karasu desperately fought he urge not to take Kurama again.  
  


"Karasu..." Kurama whispered best he could.  
  


Karasu put a finger over Kurama's lips, "Shhhh.."  
  


"Karasu... you have to listen."  
  


"And why is that?"  
  


Karasu knew so he tried to stir Kurama off topic by kissing once again down his neck. Kurama gasped slightly before managing to speak a little above a hoarse whisper, "Please, Karasu…listen…"  
  


"I don't know how," Karasu murmured. His warm breath tingled Kurama's flesh.  
  


"Karasu... please, you're dying. I'll just make you die quicker."  
  


Karasu just looked at him, "So?"  
  


Kurama was silent.   
  


"I know what I'm doing, Kurama."  
  


"No you don't"  
  


"It's only choice, Kurama. I know what I'm doing," Karasu said again.  
  


All Kurama could do was comply with his wishes. He couldn't be saved and Kurama knew this. If Karasu  
wanted to die quicker, he'd grant him that. Kurama slipped beneath Karasu and allowed him to Connie without protest.  
  


  
Karasu had been tired so Kurama let him rest alone as soon as the night was through. Kurama, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. He stayed in his chair near the fireplace. He turned to the table separating him from the other chair. The one his mother used to sit  
in…

 Kurama sighed an placed the picture face down closest to the chair. 

"To many deaths," Kurama spoke quietly to himself. Kurama blinked and sighed again before standing up.   
  


He glanced out the window and saw that the cloak, of Lady Night was being torn by a magnificent gold, the night was nearly through. Kurama left the fire to burn as he made his way throughout he long shadowed hall. He slowly approached his bedroom door, where inside he knew Karasu lay.  
  


  
Kurama looked out over the thick patch of woods lying at the foot of the valley. Karasu's funeral had been held despite the fact no one came. He knew they wouldn't but he didn't care. 

_He knew they wouldn't, but he didn't care,_ it had meant something to him.  Karasu had been buried in the middle of that forever.  
  


Kurama turned around but as he did he met a cool breeze of wind as it whispered the memory of the last  
thing Karasu had said to him,   
  


"We'll meet again."  
  
~End~  
  
Yasuo's note: I dunno if there will be more or not.  I have an idea for more but that would steal from a different fic of mine that I'm working on so who knows. Maybe we'll be lucky. Please review with HONEST opinions; just remember what I said in my note to you readers, at the beginning. Farewell.  
  
--Yasuo Aoi Mamiko


End file.
